Death Set
by King E.16
Summary: A unstoppable machine travels between dimensions to destroy kaiju, without qualms about human losses he decides to go to the world of the titans, what will be the fate of humanity? one shot


**Death Set**

**Professionals only need to be interested on the objective at hand**

A large juggernaut strides the green lands, it was 120 feet tall, this skin was hard and silver, but this metal was not of earths. This hips where very separated, the posture of this upper body was highly similar to an ape but this legs where so high that it can't knuckle walk. This hands had two rows of sharp claws that conformed this fingers, this head was a parallelepiped mask with two red circular eyes, it had no mouth but a tube in this bottom, it connected to this chest, due to the fact that it is always hunched it is very hard to see this connection. This knees have spines so it could grab this opponent's head and strike their head with it. He could shoot lasers with the help of cannons in this back and arms, with those large and tall legs the machine could travel faster than any other creature. This name was death set, and he was a kaiju hunter.

He saw a couple of creatures that resembled humans, they were giants in comparison to them though. He saw them in this scanner and concluded one thing: **destruction. **he grabbed the small giants with ease, they had faces that practically wanted to be human, but they failed, bigger eyes, more teeth, with disturbing smiles, the machine was disgusted by these creatures and quickly thrown them on the ground face first and stomped on their heads, death set's feet resembled hooves, but they were bigger and more bulky. He continued this walk, he had no glory on this mission, he had no idealistic morals, and he can't care for humanity. Only one though was on this mind, no only one reason to exist: destroy all kaiju. He came across more of this creatures and he proceeded to fire with this lasers, the cannons where located in the top of this arms and he cut the monsters without any problem. In the distance he saw a large wall, not enough big to thwart him, **"ALERT! INHUMAN PRESENCES DETECTED IN NEW LOCATION. PROCEED" **the metallic juggernaut began to run, those creatures needed to be eliminated from the face of this planet, in three minutes he saw the barrier and he decided to slowly advance not through it, but above it. Hundreds of humans saw the mysterious mechanical entity. **"ALERT! LARGE QUANTITY OF INHUMAN ENTITIES DETECTED. THREAT LEVEL: MINIMAL. SIZE OF THE INHUMAN ENTITIES IS ACCEPTABLE FOR QUICK DESTRUCTION" **death set saw that there were a lot of monsters, some of them chomping on humans, but he couldn't care less. He fired this lasers at them, this time the put the lasers in small sizes, only shooting on the back of the head, he also stomped on them, almost like a video game. Death set saw a creature that reached this hoof eat a woman, the titanic machine grabs two of them and shoves them on this knee spines, accidentally killing the woman, he sees a bearded creature started to convulse. Amused death set proceeds to let it be, after allProfessionals only need to be interested on the objective at hand, and it will not involve already dying kaiju. The humans bellow him where evacuating, they saw in surprise as they watched the monster hunter unwillingly saving them, but then without warning he grabs a house full of people and smashed it in a quartet of creatures and then he stomped on their necks. Thanks to this massive size death set was invincible.

He continues walking not noticing that a small "ant" has been swinging and killing monsters, he stared at her, then she landed close so a mass of people, maybe talking, he turned back and noticed that the monsters where almost exterminated from this town, but he didn't kill those. Then he turned and he saw in shock that the bearded abomination had this mouth ripped, and it looked like something got out of this stomach, reproduction perhaps? Then he continued to follow the trail of monster corpses, and he saw it. The same stature as this enemies, this face had a lipless mouth with sharp teeth, with a muscular structure, and long black hair. He noticed it for a second, but then the rampaging creature started to kill two monsters at the same time! The kaiju killer is surprised, but then the rogue runs, not even noticing him, death set starts to follow him, a civilization of kaiju tearing itself apart? In the middle of an invasion?! He _needed _to see this spectacle. If he had a mouth he would be laughing, he could communicate, but laughs, whistles, breathing, chuckling, etc. was not on this capacity. He followed the rogue and he killed one of this brethren in a single punch. The human that was accidentally saved is as shocked as he, but this was amusing, it was like seeing a blind soldier killing this own men, and not even one of them kills the oblivious betrayer. Then after killing a few of the others he notices that this "ally" has killed over 20 kaiju. But then he is surrounded by three. Death set quickly kills them with this laser and is about to stomp on the rogue **"THIS KAIJU KILLING UNIT EXPRESS GRATITUDE FOR YOUR HARD WORK, ****BUT I NEED TO ELIMINATE EVERY SINGLE INHUMAN ENTITY ON THE ZONE. THAT INCLUDES YOU, FEAR NOT YOU WILL BE IN THE MEMORY CARD FOR A LONG TIME" **but then suddenly the rogue melts, revealing…a human?! The machine's hoof did not land in the ant. But he decided to notices that two of the human's companions are close to this prey, and a handful of humans have surrounded them. But wait! What if the humans believe he is an enemy and kill him? This shape-snifter was THIS prey, he would use this head as a worthy trophy! He heard that a human was yelling at him, asking. no demanding answers. And this worthy ally/nemesis did now know what was happening. He watched the scene. He needed answers. "That freakishly strong titan who destroyed wall Maria **5 years **ago might show again anytime now! Our very existence, that of the human race is at stake! We cannot afford as we did back then!" he continued to hear the enraged man ramblings, so this creatures are named "titans?" pathetic, the only titan here was him, they were kaiju. He heard some of the handful speak: "if we attack now, we can take him down easily! "Let's pulverize him while he's still assuming a human form!" **WHAT?! **So this theory was correct. Nobody should kill what he deemed worthy to kill by THIS hand! **"WARNING!" **thehumans turned their backs and saw the metallic monster approach them. **"HUMAN ENTITIES THAT DARE TO TREAT, INJURE, AND MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL: KILL THAT SHAPE-SNIFTER WILL BE DESTROYED BY THIS KAIJU KILLING UNIT! DO NOT DARE TO ROB ME OF MY WORTHY PREY!" **they stared in fear as death set said this demands **"IF YOU WANT ME TO KILL THE WORTHY INHUMAN ENTITY I WILL GLADLY DO IT, SHAPE-SNIFTER!" **he pointed at the confused boy **"TRANSFORM INTO THE FORM THAT THIS HUMANS REFER AS "TITAN" NOW!" **this two companions were horrified, they would lose this friend at the hulking hands of this monster! "S-shape-snifter? What are you talking about? W-who are you?! What is-"the stuttering young man was interrupted when the titan/kaiju killer stomped the ground **"DON'T YOU **_**DARE **_**TO PLAY GAMES WITH ME BOY! I SAW YOU TRANSFORM INTO AN INHUMAN ENTITY! THIS KAIJU KILLING UNIT SAW EVERYTHING! I DO NOT DEMAND ANSWERS, I ONLY DEMAND YOU TO DIE BY MY HAND, **_**TRANSFORM"**_ a human, female said to him: "I don't care whom I fight I will not allow Eren to be killed!" now death set was in the verge of inexistent tears a human tries to kill him?! That was more amusing that the traitor. But wait…this was the same ant that killed other "titans" **"THIS UNIT IS MADE OF ANDAMIUN, A METAL** **THAT IS NEARLY INDESTRUCTIBLE, DON'T LET YOUR STUPIDITY LET TO YOUR SURE DEATH, FEMALE. TELL YOUR MALE COMPANION TO TRANSFORM OR I WILL DO THINGS THAT COULD BE…PROBLEMATIC FOR YOUR CITY" **then the kaiju scanned this prey, oh…now he understood. he approached this hand to the boy and squished this left hand.

Hot steam came from him, the figure started to become, taller and then the rogue returned! Death set was happy to see this and looks at him, the small monster notices that there are no titans around, so he completely ignores the large machine and begins to walk, exploring, looking if there are any other of this own. The kaiju killer was now insulted, how he dare to ignore him! He protected him, he said he was worthy, and _this _was this answer, ignoring _him _as this gratitude?! Death set lifted this hoof and kicked the rogue on the back, the naked abomination crashed and destroyed three buildings, and the mountainous one turned to face him, the titan had now full attention on him **"I WILL NOW HUMOR YOU SHAPE-SNIFTER AND I WILL LET YOU ATTACK ME, INITIATE OFFENSE NOW! **The rogue jumped and began to climb the death bringer, 'set in return offered nothing but patience, the almost human creature started to bite the top of this arm, this upper shoulders (death set has four shoulders, the ones that encircle this head, and the ones that form part of this arms) but it was futile, then it started to climb the head/mask and began to punch the unstoppable machine's eye, but to no effect, maybe this was no worthy trophy after all. The titan was useless in this occasion, humans just stared in awe, and not even the trained creature that helped them could stop the gigantic death set, bored after a full minute of nothing he grabbed the "titan" and began to slowly dismember him, he knew that this monsters could regenerate, but he doesn't care, he needed to see and hear pain, he should let the humans kill him, or hell, he could have stomped them all when he was human, in fact…death set violently throws rogue in the ground face first and stomped on this neck, killing him. **"ALL INHUMAN ENTITIES ON PLANET HAD BEEN DESTROYED, TIME OF HUNT: 5 YEARS"** death set ran and destroyed the walls and without warning, disappeared in a flash.

The humans in disbelief didn't know what to think, this monster killed their best friend and loved brother, others couldn't agree as he was a titan, some people laughed as they hear that the giant killers where no more, some people cried because of the loses, some people where silent as their wishes of hunting the creatures and avenging their families, friends or lovers died at the hands of an alien monster. But one thing was for sure, it was over. Or it could become a better beginning.


End file.
